Dynamic frequency selection (DFS) is a spectrum-sharing mechanism that allows wireless LANs (WLANs) to coexist with radar systems. The majority of the unlicensed 5 GHz band of WiFi is shared with radars (these channels are called DFS channels). DFS channel use is allowed, only given no interference with radar signals. Therefore, devices that use the DFS channels have to detect the presence of a radar signal on the channel they are using and, if the level of the radar signal is identified to be above a certain threshold, the device has to vacate that channel and select an alternate channel. In order to detect the radar signals, a radar detection receiver that is capable of continuously monitoring the DFS channels have to be implemented within these devices. In order to continuously monitor the DFS channels, the radar detection receivers have to be always ON and therefore, power consumption of such receivers is an important consideration.